Irrazonable
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward piensa, tardíamente, que debió escuchar a su hermano. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ella le ha escuchado. La ironía de la situación sabe amarga en su boca. Él quería ocultarlo de Winry y justamente ha hecho lo contrario. Prácticamente se lo ha gritado en la cara, de la peor manera posible.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Tomo 12, capítulos 46-47 del manga. En Brotherhood no sé.**

**Nota: El tema original es "irracional". Usé un sinónimo para el título porque choca con mi viñeta de Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Tema No. 41**

**IRRACIONAL**

_Capítulo Único_

Edward piensa, tardíamente, que debió escuchar a su hermano. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ella le ha escuchado. La ironía de la situación sabe amarga en su boca. Él quería ocultarlo de Winry y justamente ha hecho lo contrario. Prácticamente se lo ha gritado en la cara, de la peor manera posible.

Al ver su expresión incrédula, pidiendo explicaciones, el Alquimista de Acero se siente destrozado. Su mente, concentrada en ese único instante, ni siquiera alcanza a maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Ella sigue hablando, repitiendo cosas que ya sabe; desesperada buscando la lógica a su actual situación. Cae al suelo. Sus piernas no pueden sostenerla más. Y Edward no puede hacer nada por ella. Acercarse es peligroso. Para empezar, Winry ni siquiera debería estar allí. Es peligroso. Podría lastimarse.

Llora. Winry llora porque ya no puede más. No soporta el dolor y pide de regreso a sus padres. La situación es injusta. Ellos solo estaban siendo buenos, ese hombre frente a ella no tenía por qué quitarles la vida.

Cuando Edward escucha su llanto, algo dentro de él se rompe. No sabe que es, solamente ha escuchado el chasquido. Y luego ella hace su próximo movimiento. Hay un arma cerca de ella y ella, sin más, la toma entre sus manos. Edward pide desesperadamente que la suelte. ¿Qué puede hacer ella con un arma? No quiere ni pensarlo. Winry apunta a Scar con la pistola. Sus ojos llenos de ira y odio. De verdad quiere matarlo. Pero no importa la expresión en el rostro de su amiga de la infancia, esa arma no está hecha para que ella la sostenga. Ni siquiera para que la mire. No va con Winry. Nunca irá con Winry.

Arrodillada en el suelo, ella sigue llorando, casi inconsciente de sus propias lágrimas. Sus emociones en completo control de ella. El dolor, la ira, el temor, la injusticia, la venganza. Edward sigue llamándola, diciendo que baje el arma. Alphonse le implora lo mismo un poco más lejos, con su voz hueca teñida de angustia. Él es tan bueno. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, pero ahora Alphonse también está en peligro. Ese hombre, ese asesino quiere acabar con su vida y la de su hermano también.

Scar habla sobre derechos, sobre matarla también. Winry solamente escucha la mitad de sus palabras y su significado no acaba de penetrar en su mente. Él es el enemigo, no importa lo que diga.

Alphonse se altera, Edward enloquece. Esas palabras, esa amenaza a la vida de Winry ha sido más de lo que puede tolerar. Él no mata. Edward tiene su determinación de no tomar la vida de nadie, sin embargo, le amenaza. Le advierte que, si le pone un solo dedo a su amiga, quien va a perecer es él. Y lo dice en serio. Si algo le pasara a Winry, no respondería de sus actos. Se encargaría de acabar con esa escoria en un instante. Scar sigue hablando, culpándolos a ellos por la guerra civil en Ishbal. Edward trata de calmarlo; por Winry. No es necesario que ella termine herida.

Con voz neutra, Scar se ríe de las intenciones de Winry invitándola a marcharse de allí. Ya ha gastado mucho tiempo en esa charla, es hora de terminar con el Alquimista de Acero y su hermano. Con su brazo derecho rompe el suelo, un ataque indirecto hacia el hermano mayor. Edward corre, se apoya del muro a su izquierda para avanzar. Scar piensa que Edward Elric es idiota. Va directo hacia su muerte. Scar se prepara para matarlo; estira el brazo para cazarlo mientras él trata de atacarlo. Pero Edward no está intentando hacerle daño y usa el brazo de su agresor para alejarse de él. Scar espera a que aparezca nuevamente frente a él, Alphonse acercándose peligrosamente por el otro lado. Edward está en el aire, balanceándose para llegar a su objetivo.

Winry alza la pistola nuevamente. Tiene qué hacer algo. No puede quedarse quieta ahí, simplemente observando. Ese hombre va a matar a su amigo y no va a vacilar. Tiene qué hacer algo. Tiene que ayudarle esta vez, porque quizá sea la última. Y él le grita, desesperado "¡No dispares!". Todo el aire de sus pulmones gastado en esa simple oración. Ella no sabe si hacerle caso. Scar se acerca. Ya lo ha localizado. Quiere matarlo. Va a matarlo. Ella debe hacer algo. ¿Por qué sus manos no dejan de temblar? ¡No es momento para vacilar! Y de repente Edward aparece, está frente a ella, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, sosteniendo su mano derecha con la suya propia; impidiendo que utilice el arma.

Edward imagina vagamente (no tiene tiempo para eso, realmente) que allí es donde terminará su vida. El brazo mortal de Scar ya está solamente a unos centímetros de él. Un poco más y todo se acaba. Pero no se siente arrepentido. Entregando su vida por ella, parece una buena forma de morir.

* * *

**Sucede que ayer llegué muuuuy tarde de la universidad y tan cansada que me dormí (no soy de las que duerme por las tardes). Por azares del destino me desperté pensando en este capítulo, razonando con mi parte no-fangirl. ****Para el título apelo al diálogo de Alphonse "_¡Estúpido hermano! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Quieres que los mate a los dos?!_". Traté de escribirlo de una manera más bien neutra. No EdWin. Sin embargo, algo hay implícito allí.**  


**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
